Recruiting Members Sucks!
by nkarcana
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are sent to a small world to collect two new members. Their mission is simple, bring them back, no incidents. Zemyx if you squint and DemyxXOC sorry. Based off a RP.
1. Chapter 1

Recruiting New Members Suck

Summary: Zexion and Demyx are sent on a mission to a world consisting of a small town. Their mission to find two new nobodies. Slight Zemyx if you squint and OC's. AU with very much so OOC at parts, OC/Demyx (sorry about that). These are based somewhat on my job but mostly not, I do work at a gas station but its no where as messed up as this story.

I can't spell very well so some words might be like "OMG WTHAX?!"

-------------------

Chapter 1: The arrival

Zexion could already tell he hated this world. It was hot, humid, and it was small. He could walk the entire town in a few days, similar to Twilight Town. He looked to the slightly older Nobody beside him and scowled more. He didn't particulary like the other's personality and the fact that it was hot pissed him off more. Zexion looked at the building they were standing before and got even more annoyed.

~Flashback~

Xemnas stood before the two nobodies dressed in their black coats, hoods covering their faces from view. "Number VI and IX, you will be sent on a mission to retrieve two new members. Be wary of them, not much is known about the two and they could retaliate with a great feirocity." Number VI, Zexion, looked to his Superior and nodded lightly. Number IX just grinned beneath his hood and nodded a great big nod. He was eager to go to a new world no one had been to before. Xemnas just shrugged and held out two envolopes to them. He then spoke in a low tone, sounding serious, "These are going to tell you about your contact, what we know of these two nobodies, and they also have your applications."

This got the attention of Zexion and he looked to his Superior curiously. "What do you mean by applications, sir?" Xemnas sighed and looked to the young nobody and then spoke,"You will have to work while in this world. They do not take our form of munny so you are going to have to work." Zexion's mood quickly fell into a grump mood and it did not go unnoticed by the first in command. He dropped the topic and handed the folders to them. "You will leave immediately, the sooner they're found the better. Reports say that the keyblade bearer is headed that way," and with that he left them to their thoughts.

~Back to the Present~

Zexion scowled at the small building before them, it was ridiculous how small the office to 12 gas stations in this tiny town was, it should have been bigger to say the least. Demyx grinned at his younger partner and walked in. The fact that Demyx went inside snapped Zexion out of his musings and into the building. He looked around, it was actually nice on the inside, just small. An older woman came forward and seemed to glare at them beneath her fake friendly smile. "You two must be Edym and Ienzo right?" Zexion scowled at her with his only visible eye. No one had told them they'd be using their somebodies' names. Demyx just grinned and nodded, "Yes I'm Edym and he's Ienzo, pardon his rudeness he's just grumpy about the heat." The woman nodded and a light seemed to flicker in her eye.

Zexion scowled at the blue shirt he had been handed. They had just finished with their interview for a job in a gas station. They both got a job, Demyx would run the car wash, while Zexion, would be doing all the manual labor. The woman seemed to take enjoyment out of putting Zexion to work like that, he guessed the bad first impression was the reason behind this treatment. Demyx tried to cheer him up but it just put into more of his mood. The nocturne just sighed and gave up, it would be a long mission. But all of this was beside the point, they had gotten a job at the same place the nobodies were at. Zexion decided he would put up with the work to complete their mission.

~The Next Day... Ooooo~

Zexion drove the small green-gray Ford Focas to the gas station, on the far end of town. Demyx had found a CD case and instantly put in a Cher CD. He cranked the tunes and sang to it. The young schemer glared at him at first but found he wrather enjoyed the singing. 'Guess he's called the Melodious Nocturne for a reason, the boy can sing.' were the quiet thoughts the schemer had running through his mind. As they parked the two boys stepped out the car and locked it. Zexion had even made an attempt to move his emo styled hair from his face but it just fell right back into place. As they stepped into the building they were confronted by a larger gentleman, named Joe.

"Ah, the new recruits! Welcome to the Riverwater gas station!" Joe had said more happy than was meant to be, he was happy that there were boys working here now. Zexion cocked a hidden eyebrow at the man and held out his hand politely before saying,"I'm Ienzo and this is Edym. We're please to meet you." Demyx grinned and held out his hand as well. Joe shook both of theirs in turn. "Pleased to meet you boys. Kelly get out here and meet your 'apprentice'," Joe yelled to a door with the sign employees only on it. There was a small crash and teenager about the age of 18 stepped out, her blonde hair ending with red at the tips came out and scowled at him. Zexion noticed her eyes were a odd color, amber gold. "Which one is it?" She sounded annoyed and was covered a foul smelling liquid. Joe had the decency to look ashamed at the sight but covered it quickly. "Why it's this young gentleman here, Ienzo was it?" Zexion nodded slightly and looked to girl.

Aside from her hair and eyes she was pretty normal. She had a earring that caught his attention, since it seemed to glow brightly. Kelly felt his gaze on her ear and blinked, "What it's a light up earring, we sell them right over there." Zexion followed her finger to a display of odds and ends. He nodded seeing the earrings and looked back to her. She had grabbed a few napkins and attempted to get the sticky liquid off of herself. Zexion had finally noticed another girl running about outside in the same horrendous blue shirts. Joe had sent Demyx out there with her and he was running with her as she told him instructions.

Kelly beckoned the periwinkle haired boy back to the room and started to explain his duties in the store. Zexion groaned softly at the mention of trash duty. There were 17 cans in all and each one tended to fill up quickly. She told him of his duties in the cooler which he would most likely spend a hour in each day, stocking the drinks and taking note of which needed to be gotten from the backroom and finally about the sweeping and mopping. There were a lot of other jobs but these took priority. Zexion memorized his list and groaned inwardly. Most of his time would be outside in the 100 degree whether or in the cooler which was kept at a crisp 38 degrees.

Kelly left him to go and give her coworker some more cleaning products. Zexion decided the trash should be done first, then he could cool down in the cooler for a hour. He looked to the large barrel used to haul the trash to the dumpster and groaned outwardly softly. It was almost bigger than him, him being a good 5 ft tall. He pulled the barrel out which was conveniantly placed on a pullthing on wheels. As soon as he went outside he nearly fell over from the heat, he had gotten used to the cool of the air conditioner inside. He started to remove the trash bags and found many people decided they like their drinks and left in the bags.

By the time he got to the dumpsters he was drenched in unwanted drinks. Luckily he had a spare change of clothes in the car and there was a washroom for this sort of thing in the backroom. With the trash taken care of, he practically ran to the wash room and took a cold shower to rid himself of the stinky and sticky liquids that clung to his small frame.

~Demyx time Whoo!!~

Demyx had seen the small man run into the building with his clothes and grimaced. He would be dealing with the small man's mood for a while now. On his behalf though, Zexion could at least spend time inside. Demyx never truly complained but it was indeed hot outside. He had met his tutor, Katrina and found he truly enjoyed her company, but he really wanted to see more of the blonde. She had enticed his intrest and couldn't stop thinking about her. To his joy while they were getting ready to wash cars the girl came out there. "Hey Kat, here's your cleaning stuff. You forgot it again." She had a semi low voice for a girl but he didn't care. Kat grinned to her friend and hugged her, "Thank you Kel! I knew I forgot something!" She took the products and began to organize everything.

Demyx kinda stared at the girl, whom screamed tomboy. The way she held herself, not caring what people thought, the grease smudge under her eye, and look in her eyes. Demyx swore if he had had a heart it would've burst. Kelly just stared at him wonder what the hell happened to his hair. It looked like it was eaten by a lawnmower then spit right back out. 'It's like mohawk but not... A faux-hawk.' She thought that and then grinned to herself. Demyx melted lightly at the smile. Kat came back and saw a poor periwinkle haired boy fall under a the weight of a propane can, one of the larger ones they carried. "You're charge needs help Kel," she notified her friend and giggled.

Demyx saw his friend wincing in pain at the thing ontop of him but couldn't help, he had his own job to do and here came a customer. The girl inside the car stepped out and sneered at the two like they were the lowest scum of hell. "I want this car to shine, you hear me? No smudges, no scratches, no nothing but pure shine!" And with that the queen bitch walked away. Demyx huffed slightly and wanted to throw the entire bucket of water at her but withheld the urge. "Don't worry about her Edym, we get them a lot. It's acutally worse for the inside people since they have to cater to their every whim," Kat tried to comfort the hurt feelings of Demyx and he nodded. They started to wash the car, in which Demyx got soaked. He scowled at the wet shirt and removed it, placing it on a fence to dry.

As they were finishing the woman came back and stared at Demyx. No one could deny the fact the boy was well built, even if he had a funny taste in hair styles. She had just messed with another boy inside, one with funny periwinkle hair and she enjoyed seeing the restraint he had to smack her grin off her face. Now she was planning on teasing this nice peice of man here infront of her. Demyx was completely oblivious to study he was under, he was concentrating on cleaning the car to the best of his ability. His mucsles flexed at the work he was doing and scrubbing the grime off the car. Kat had gone to get clean water leaving him to scrub with soap. He was alone and the woman knew that.

She walked over and ran a finger along Demyx's spine, smirking at the shudder he gave. He turned around quickly and blushed at having been caught off guard. "How can I help you ma'am?" He didn't seem to enjoy saying that and she knew it. She just smirked at him and ran a finger along his chest. This illicited another shudder from Demyx and he backed up against the car. He had no idea if this was normal and did nothing to stop the woman. Zexion, whom had been washing windows saw the display the woman was giving and ran outside to stop the woman. "Oh dear boy, you have something on your face," the woman leaned in closer and was mere inches from his face when she was pulled off by a young man. She saw a flash of periwinkle and knew it was the emo. She glared at him,"What are you doing?!"

Zexion didn't answer and just glared at the woman. He was not allowed to his powers and decided that he would just glare at her instead. This however was a bad idea as she slapped him, her nails catching his face as he fell back. Demyx yelped as she hit him and rushed over to his friend. "Zexion you okay?!" Zexion stared at Demyx dumbly for a minute, still in shock at the slap. He glared back at the woman and stood up tall. "Aw the emo is mad, boo hoo! I'll put you in your place!" The woman yelled at Zexion and began to hit him again. Zexion's eyes seemed to glow for a instant as he walked away from a oblivious woman as she beat up on a clone of his.

Demyx scowled at Zexion and seemed to disaprove of the use of his powers. Zexion shrugged and looked Demyx over for any wounds of any kind. Kat had returned by this time and saw the woman beating up thin air and looked to the boys. "Oh my gosh Ienzo are your alright?!" She dropped the bucket and looked to his face. He blinked having forgotten the scratches he had recieved and nodded,"I'm fine thank you. I think that woman needs help though." He released the illusion causing the woman to shriek and look about for the man she had been beating senseless. Seeing him standing behind Demyx and Katrina she screeched. Just as she decided to rush them a man came from behind and held her back. He had shockingly white hair styled into spikes, and clear blue eyes. He was rather pale and was dressed in mostly blue and white. Kelly ran up panting, and looked to the man. "Oh thank you Saiphs, keep holding her till the police arrive." She smiled to the man, whom is named Saiphs apparently, and then looks to the others.

Zexion for his part had not failed to notice the earring was gone and the man was colored similarly to that earring. He never got a chance to mention it as a few police and ambulance arrived to take the woman away and look at the wounds that Zexion had recieved. Demyx was with Zexion the whole time, feeling guilty for having caused such a ruckas at his expense. Joe walked out and listened to the story that police and his employees provided and decided it important to close the station down for the rest of the day. Zexion had bandages covering his cheek and that was that. They went home and rested for the rest of the day, getting ready for tomarrow.

-  
NK:Yeah so that was the first chapter! Whoo!

Zexion: Omg she actually wrote something! Let's all pray its not the end of the world!

Demyx: Poor Zexy got scratches... and a crappy job!!

NK:Yeah yeah shut up! Please review so I can decide on whether I wanna continue this or not. Give me five reviews to continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Recruiting New Members Sucks!

A/N: Yeah so I decided to go ahead and update the story.... Even without the reviews.... :P This took a little longer to write because I didn't have any inspiration so I'm just gonna exagerrate some things that happened to me. Oh yeah and my job is giving me back problems already and I'm only 18, there's something wrong with this picture.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea and Kelly!! -------------

Chapter 2

The job progresses and tempers are lost!

-------------

Zexion sighed, this was their fourth week on this world and he was worse for wear. His small body was not meant to deal with the stress of the labor he was put under and it was starting to show it. Demyx had often heard him grunt in pain when he thought he was alone, or take medicene to stop said pain. As they were driving there it was obvious Zexion was in some pain again as he squirmed in his seat. Driving had been given to Demyx since Zexion could no longer concentrate on the road and their caretaker was beginning to worry. She had done Zexion's job and new the toll it took, but for it to hurt this bad was beginning to worry that they were abusing his little knowledge of this world.

As they drove up, Kelly came out to greet them. "Thank goodness you're here, we just got our month's stock and are going to need help putting it up," she then ran back inside. Zexion groaned inwardly, he was not in the mood to deal with heavy boxes. He got out of the car and trudged in the door, he nearly shouted obscene words upon seeing the many boxes of food, drinks, and other odditites. Demyx ran a soothing hand along Zexion's back to try and calm down the small man. Zexion reveled in the feeling and wished it would not stop. But it did and all to soon, which made him more irritable looking back the task.

Demyx sighed softly, he wished he could feel pity his smaller friend. But no matter how much he wished, he could not, only remember pity and tried to show it now. Zexion however, took no heed to it and started to do his job. Kelly was helping was well, seeming to take the heavier of the boxes for herself. She had seen her coworker worsen every day, and she had also seen her supervisors smirking as he struggled against the tasks. As Zexion was finishing pricing some bottles of water they called him over. "We think that you aren't doing your whole job, Ienzo, but pushing it onto Kelly," One of his supervisors said.

Zexion was about to protest but had learned early on it got you no where. He just stood there and looked to the ground, "What would you have me do?" They smirked to each other and then looked back to him with a sneer, "Go clean the vaccuums." Zexion jerked up his head and glared at them. The vaccuums themselves were not so bad, but the fact is that they had just cleaned up broken glass with it. What they did to clean them out was scoop the dirt into a bucket and normaly with their hands so they could make sure it was wholely clean. It was also the time of the month when they had to dig their hands up into the system and unclog it.

Demyx looked over and saw Zexion walking out to the vaccuums. He did not normally do inside jobs and was surprised when they had assigned him to help out with the stock. Normally he would be the one to clean the vaccuums, not that he minded. Demyx was about to approach and ask them but was stopped by Kelly. "They don't like Ienzo, never have. It's best to let him do the job because they'll just give him a worse one otherwise," she had seen the exchange and was seething with hatred inside. She looked to Katrixa who nodded, she then proceeded to go into the backroom.

Zexion sighed as he opened the vaccuum to clean out the dirt and hair. He was always wondered why they couldn't use like a small shovel or something to dig out the mess but they wouldn't let him. [[A/N: WE DO HAVE SHOVELS AT MY JOB, BUT FOR DRAMA'S SAKE HE ISN'T ALLOWED!!]] He stuck his hand in the small hole area and grab at the dirt carefully, but it obviously wasn't careful enough since he managed to cut his hand. He hissed in pain but didn't pull it out. He knew he wouldn't bleed, he didn't have a heart to make or cycle blood. He continued to dig out the dirt and glass, getting numerous cuts along the way. He soon didn't feel the pain anymore, he had begun to learn to cut ties with feeling of pain. Many times he would drop something heavy on himself, or cut himself and he was beginning to get numb from it.

Kelly came out a couple of minutes later, and watched for a minute as he got another slice into his palm. She winced for him but did not make a noise. She was about to go over when a tall, platinum blonde came over. He was wearing a black fitted tee, and semi-loose jeans with black sneakers. His ears were peirced in a couple of places, but it didn't look trashy. He also had a neat beard, thing. The man looked down at Zexion sadly but for some reason she thought it looked fake. "So luv, this is what 'e've reduced ya too?" She could catch the heavy british accent, again she thought his sympathy was fake.

Zexion looked up at him and scowled, like he would've before this job. He was tired though and gave up the fight. "What do you want Lux...?" Luxord looked hurt but it was fake again. He did not feign emotion well, unlike some of the others. "I've just been sent by Ansem to check on you... You and Edym." He knelt by Zexion and took his hands, watching a black liquid ooze out. Kelly gasped seeing that and looked to her own hand, not long ago she had the same sort of liquid comming from her hand. She had seen Katrina with it too, they were different they knew. They had been swarmed by small creatures not long ago and felt their hearts ripped from them. They had awoken to find themselves still alive.

Luxord registered for the first time that they were being watched and quickly slowed down time around them. "There, now we can talk. So the rumors were true. They've been treatn' ya like shit." Zexion nodded and watched as Luxord mended his hands, he was quiet, what more could be said. Luxord sighed and looked around, he hated this world. It was changing his friend, the closest thing he could call family. "So how long will you be staying in this world?" Zexion looked to him, wishing he would be staying until their mission would be complete. Luxord seemed to have read his mind and nodded. "I'll be 'ere till you guys don't need me no more." Zexion seemed to relax at that and nodded. He then continued his job but this time with his powers since they were still in Luxord's time gap.

Once the time gap was released, Kelly couldn't really remember what had happened but she almost did once she saw Luxord talking with Ienzo. What really unnerved her was the black liquid she remembered, it made her remember about her own unique condition. When she and Katrina had awoken, she was scared. Well not techniquely scared, but close. She brought herself out of her memories and walked over. "Are you done yet Ienzo? Joe says you can run register until the end of your shift." She smiled at Ienzo's reaction of joy as he ran off. Luxord just chuckled and followed at a much slower pace.

Katrina sighed as she and Demyx finished with the stock and then gasped seeing Zexion come in. He was covered in dirt and other nasties, which would be gone as soon as he hit the wash area. Demyx gasped seeing the other man to walk in. "Luxord!!" was all the warning the blonde man got before he was tackled by a faux-hawked torpedo. The british man just grinned at the younger before patting him on the head. "Ello luv, how's ya been?" Demyx grinned and nodded, "I've been good, but Ienzo..." At the mention of the name Luxord just nodded as if saying he understood. He could tell Zexion was in trouble but knew neither of them could blow his cover. Katrina was just oogling at the man, his accent and looks had her snagged. Kelly came in shortly after and smiled as Zexion got on the register and the supervisors scolded for making the small man work that hard. Joe was a good man, he loved all his charges, but hearing that two of the older workers had been mistreating one of their newest made him mad.

And thus the day ended with Zexion feeling more relaxed than he had since they had left the World That Never Was.

------------

NK: So I hope ya'll enjoyed that. Damn british accents are hard to write!

Luxord: Ya jus' can't get muh charm.

NK: So true... -pout- This was a slightly rushed chapter, written in a whole 2 hours. I'm sorry I'm so mean to Zexion, but I just love him so!!

Zexion: Uh huh... I highly doubt that!

Demyx: Don't worry I love you Zexy!

Zexion: We can't love!!

NK: Right so in the next chapter, Demyx shall be running into trouble! And the identity of one of new members might be revealed! Stay tuned to find out! 


End file.
